The Guardians Saga
by Aeria Gan
Summary: "They call themselves the Guardians," J'onn began, eyes scanning the wannabe heroes lined up in front of them. "What a bunch of a-holes," Green Arrow commented, a subtle smirk pulling on his lips. ((A Marvel Cinematic Universe Parody))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the original plotline, as they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Studios respectively. Nor do I own the OCs in this piece, although the story wouldn't be the same without them. I do own this parody version, which is OC driven, and copies of all the movies.**

* * *

**The Guardians Saga**

**Arc One: An Assassin With a Silver Soul**

**Issue #1: Born From the Desert**

_Cairo, Egypt_

The desert sun beat down on the golden sand, the heat making the sight waver and shimmer in the light, as though it wasn't even there. Four people stood, as distant and unclear as a mirage, silhouetted against the orange sun.

"Why do you have to leave, Daddy?" a small voice whined. It belonged to a young boy cradled in the arms of a handsome man. The boy had unruly dark hair, and cheerfully bright, gold-flecked brown eyes. His skin was fair, the first hint that he wasn't native to the land he stood on. The man holding the boy resembled him greatly, but his eyes were a different story. While brown, they lacked the cheer and sparkle that glistened in the boy's. The man smiled down at the child, bouncing the five year old up and down, earning an elated giggle for his troubles.

"It's my job, Vince," he reminded the boy as he lowered the child to the ground. Vince pouted, jumping up and down in an attempt to picked back up. The man shook his head, continuing softly, "Uncle Peter's and your mother's too."

As though he was looking for a rebuttal, Vince whipped around, looking expectantly at a beautiful young woman. She was dressed, like the others, in tight clothes reminiscent of ancient ninjas. She looked down at the boy, who was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt, so different from those surrounding him, as she pulled a skintight cowl over her dark hair. "I'm sorry, my little falcon," she said, smiling sadly. "I have to go too."

"But Mommy!" Vince stared up at her, impossibly wide eyes filling with tears. Before they could spill over, he was swept up into the arms of the ninja behind him. Almost instantly, his shirt was rolled up and the ninja was blowing raspberries on the child's belly, much to Vince's delight. "Uncle Peter! "

"Peter," Vince's father began, smiling at his twin brother. Peter returned the smile, before pressing a kiss to the boy's head. Vince giggled at him, reaching up to pull on his Uncle's hair. His father gave him a disapproving look, starting to reprimand, "Vin-"

"Don't worry, Vincent," Peter assured the boy, grinning stupidly as his nephew tugged on his hair. "Your parents and I will be back before you know it."

"Really?" Vince asked, large eyes filled with sparkling tears staring up at his uncle. Peter nodded slowly, watching his baby nephew carefully.

"Really. And until we do, you can spend time with Henri." Immediately the tears vanished from the boy's eyes, replaced with a sparkle of excitement.

"Henri? Where's Uncle Henri?" Vince asked, squirming around in Peter's arms in an attempt to find his other uncle. Peter spun them around, pointing out an approaching figure. The figure was an older man, on his forties at the least. His face was lined, his stubble streaked with grey. As he drew closer, a kind smile crinkled his features. Vince grinned at him, waving maniacally: "UNCLE HENRI!"

"Ahlan my child," Henri greeted, taking the boy from Peter. Vince immediately began rubbing his beard, which the older man ignored, his features morphing his gentle smile to a look of concern. He spoke slowly, as though choosing his words carefully, "Gloria, are you sure you feel comfortable with this? I am sure-"

"Not entirely," the woman admitted, cutting the man off with a knowing look. "But this is the work we've chosen."

It is dangerous work, especially for a mother." Gloria smiled at him, before placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It is the work Ra's has trained us for, Henri. The work you've trained us for."

"What if it isn't enough?" Henri asked, worry and frustration coloring his words.

"Then that is on us," Vince's father stated, moving to press a kiss to his son's head. Henri watched him sadly.

"Richard…"

"We'll be fine, Henri." With those final words, the three took off into the sky, leaving Vincent and Henri in the sand. Henri turned his gaze to the boy, his expression seemingly thoughtful, even as it hid a harder edge.

"Tell me, Vincent. Have you heard of the falcon god Horus?" Vince looked up at him, wide eyed and confused. Noticing this, Henri began a shortened version of the tale. "Horus was the son of Osiris and Isis, the rulers of this land. They were loved by all for their caring and peace-keeping ways. However, there was one who didn't love them. Osiris's brother, Set, was jealous of Osiris, and wished to rule in his place. In order to do so, Set murdered his brother. The death of Osiris warped the falcon child Horus into the God he was destined to be."

The tale was concise, and lacked the usual grandeur of the myths he had been told, but Vince listened in rapture. After all, the boy loved stories. After he spent a moment seemingly contemplating the tale, Vince spoke very seriously, "Uncle Henri, is Horus protecting my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Henri chuckled slightly, smiling at the child. "Perhaps he is, my child. Perhaps he-"

The man's next words were drowned out by a loud exploding sound. Vince turned his head, seeing smoke billow in the distant desert. "Uncle Henri?" he began, turning back to his uncle in confusion. Henri wore a horrified expression, eyes comically wide despite the bright desert light.

"No…" He choked out, attempting to turn the boy's curious gaze away from the sight. Henri watched the smoke, noticing something part from it and make a bee-line towards them. Henri quickly lowered Vince to the ground, preparing himself for whatever fight could come. He was surprised, however, as Peter crash landed a few meters in front of them, on his hands and knees, coughing violently. Peter ripped off his mask and cowl, struggling not to take heaving breaths. It felt as though he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. His entire body felt like it was on fire, burning slowly to kill him with as much agony as possible. Peter blinked, trying to keep the tears from spilling out and drowning him, for he feared they would. He lifted his head, looking at the struck faces of Henri and Vincent. Vince walked towards him, staring at his ash coated Uncle with a somehow knowing fear.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" His voice was small, and broke Peter's heart to hear. How was he supposed to tell him? How do you tell a child, barely even five, that his parents were dead? How would the boy react? How was he even supposed to react?

Peter looked away from his nephew, the tears finally sliding down his face, leaving clean streaks through the ash. Vince watched him, understanding all too quickly what had happened. He launched himself at Peter, sobbing into his Uncle's shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around the tiny body, offering what comfort he could as he himself cried.

Henri watched the two, features contorted in sadness. Had the two spared a glance at him, they would have seen his eyes, glinting with an emotion far from sadness.

* * *

_13 Years Later_

_Bludhaven, NJ_

"Do you have everything you need for classes today?" Peter asked, worry etched onto his face. His hair had grayed in the years that had passed his face aged as well. He was speaking to an eighteen year old boy, whose shaggy brown hair was concealing his face from the elder man's gaze. The boy looked over at him, pushing his hair out of his face with a calloused hand, revealing rounded features and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, I got it," he replied, nodding once.

"Remember, you're driving the two to their school in Marvin's truck, to-"

"I know, Uncle."

"And remember: Gotham is a dangerous place. Don't-"

"Draw attention. I know." The boy offered a smile, shouldering a black backpack. Seeing his Uncle's worried expression, he placed a hand on the elder man's shoulder, "I'll be fine. You've already seen to that."

Peter smiled at him, commenting warmly, "Everyday you grow more like your father, Vincent."

"I try," Vince replied, biting back the urge to point out that he wasn't nearly as good of a man as his father was. With a quick nod, Vince turned from his Uncle and began to make his way out of the door, pausing only when Peter called after him.

"Be careful!"

"I will," Vince promised, pausing by the door before walking out. He made his way out of the small house, cocking an eyebrow at the two teens leaning against a dark green pickup truck. The girl grinned at him, running a hand nervously through her choppy black hair. The boy next to her frowned, tugging on his beanie in order to hid his hair. Vince offered them a tired smile, commenting, "Loudmouth. Ginger. Surprised you two got up."

"Look who's talking," the girl replied, glaring at Vince as he got in the truck. She climbed in the passenger's side, being forced into the jump seat by the boy. "And I'm not a loudmouth. You are, however, a whore. And Marvin…well, he is a ginger."

"Gee, thanks sis," the boy drawled, shooting her an annoyed look. Vince just threw her an indignant look, brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Wendy, you of all people should know this by now. I am not a whore." Vince paused, backing out of the driveway with a small smirk. "I just like to do it."

"But seriously," Wendy said, ignoring Marvin's chuckles. "You're never up early, and never in this good of a mood when you are."

"This is a good mood?" Marvin asked, as raising an eyebrow to the point where it disappeared under his beanie.

"I have a class at seven," Vince explained, frowning slightly. "And it takes awhile to get into Gotham, 'cause of all that bullshit nonstop traffic."

"And there was no way you could get your bike?" Vince shot Marvin a look, which received a giggle from Wendy.

"It's still in the shop, thanks to Rayner's inability to think."

"I find it hard to believe that Kyle would have purposely filled it with the wrong fuel," Wendy commented, smiling dreamily. Vince groaned loudly at her comment: trust Wendy to get a crush on his friend. "He's so nice."

"He's a real prick once you get to know him."

"That doesn't-"

"Wendy. Marvin. Shut up," Vince ordered, gritting his teeth as Wendy's volume rose. It was too early for her constant questions. After dropping the two off near their college, a surprisingly prestigious technical school, Vince made his way towards Gotham, putting an earwick in and dialing a number on his cell.

"Articulate," a tired voice told him, causing Vince to smirk.

"You're a prick," he replied smoothly.

"Nice to hear from you too, Olsen," the voice groaned. "At two in the fucking morning, no less."

"It's six, Kyle," Vince said cheekily, smiling.

"For you it is," Kyle grunted, his frown evident in his voice. "It's not for me."

"Poor baby."

"Is there a reason you called, or can I finally get some sleep?" Vince chuckled quietly, listening to his friend whine. For a few years he and his Uncle Peter had lived in California, only moving to Bludhaven after his high school graduation. While in Cali, Vince had befriended a shy artist, Kyle, who seemed to be the only person willing to keep in touch with him.

"It's my first day of classes, bro."

"Aw, do you need someone to hold your hand?"

"Do you need me to fly over there to punch you in the face?"

"Touchy," Kyle yawned. He paused before offering: "Hey. Maybe you'll meet the love of your life today, man."

"Oh, I'll meet her today, Rayner," Vince replied, smirking cockily. "And tomorrow and the next day and the day after that…."

"You are a satyriasis, my friend," Kyle said, disapproval lacing his words. "And that isn't a good thing."

"Sure it is," Vince laughed, noticing that he was almost at his University. "And I'll be sure to give you all the details, bro. You know, so you can better please Alex."

"Did you really just take a stab at my-" Vince ended the call quickly, realizing that Kyle was about to rant about the fact that he was the one with the girlfriend. He parked in the student parking lot, got out of the truck, grabbed his bag, and made his way out of the lot and onto the main campus.

The lecture hall he ended up in was a huge one, so naturally he sat in the back, hidden from most of the students. Vince wasn't planning on socializing, unless it was with a girl. Taking his laptop from his bag, he set it on the desk, opening it slowly. He quickly tapped on a program, smiling to himself as the words 'Note's Proxy' popped up alongside what looked like a blank Word document. The program, created by Wendy, was designed to record everything said in the room, typing it up in neat little notes. Later on, Vince could go through and edit stuff out, but he was saved the stress of taking notes in class.

"This seat free?" a silky voice inquired. Brown eyes turned to meet hazel, and for a moment Vince felt his heart stop. Before him stood a beautiful redheaded girl, one that was looking straight into his eyes. Vince was used to girls looking at him, hell he expected it, but for some reason this was different.

"Yeah, it is," Vince answered softly, smiling at her. She returned the smile and sat down, pulling her own laptop from her bag. Vince watched her silently, trying to memorize everything about her. She was slim but muscled, like an acrobat. Her hair had a soft curl in it towards the ends, and her voice… Her voice wasn't high or irritating. Instead it had a subtle husk to it, not a masculine husk, a seductive one. It was a voice that said 'I'm sexy and I know it, but if you try anything, I'll kick your ass.' And it was hot. That Vince had decided the second he heard it. The girl herself was hotter than hell, but he didn't think she'd approve of him saying so. And for some reason, that mattered to him.

"I haven't seen you around campus," the girl began, breaking the silence between them. She studied him carefully as he flashed her a smirk.

"It's a big campus."

"Smartass," she replied, grinning at him. He nodded in acknowledgement, before giving her an honest response.

"It's my first year here actually. I live in Bludhaven."

"You drive all the way here?" Vince nodded again, watching as the girl's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wow. Hey, if you'd like, I can show you around Gotham. So you can get to know the city."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm Vince, by the way."

"I'm Barbara." The two exchanged smiles as the class began.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

True to her word, Barbara had shown Vince around Gotham, and they had quickly become friends. She was funny, smart, beautiful, feisty; everything a girl should be. It was nice, a change for Vince, just to spend time with her, not to worry about where they'd end up. Of course, that didn't stop him from imagining it.

"God, she's gorgeous," Vince murmured to himself as he waited for the light to change. He had finally gotten his motorcycle back from the shop, and had been more than willing to return Marvin's truck to him. Vince was on his way into Gotham, planning to meet up with Barbara for a cup of coffee before class, but he was stopped at an intersection. He sighed quietly, wondering if Barbara would agree to an actual date with him. He hoped she would. Vince chuckled, shaking his head at the thought. "Fuck. I'm turning into such a wuss."

The light turned green, and he rode into the intersection. He was halfway through when a car raced into the intersection, clipping his back tire. The motorcycle spun towards the bike lane, tipping over as it did so. It skidded off the road, dragging Vince along with it. When he finally stopped moving, he let out a pained groan. His upper body was fine, it having been shielded by his leather jacket and helmet. His right leg, however, wasn't. While the radiators on the sides had prevented his leg from directly hitting the road for the most part, his leg was sliced open and pinned beneath the bike. He'd live, but fuck did it hurt.

Vince looked around and noticed a hooded figure getting out of a car and starting towards him. Vince tried to lift the bike off of his leg as the figure approached, but his angle was all wrong. He wouldn't be able to lift it without snapping his wrist. The hooded man seemed to notice that, and asked him, "You need help, kid?"

"Yeah, thanks," Vince groaned, shooting the man a thankful smile through his helmet. The hooded man walked behind him and knelt down. Vince waited, expecting for two hands to reach forward and lift the motorcycle, only to feel a sharp pain in his neck.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I'm gonna blame my elder brother for this. He's mean and horrible and….the best big brother anyone could ask for. His real name isn't something I'm gonna reveal here, but I'll probably refer to him as Fal or Ace. Anyways, Fal pestered, whined and begged until I agreed to begin work on this project. And begin work I did.**

**After extensive research into characters, and extensive watching of Marvel movies, I decided on the cast of this "Saga". The cast primarily come from a now dead Young Justice RP site, with a few added in that were created by a close friend or myself. Now, obviously, this is a DC-Universe story that parodies Marvel's highly successful Iron Man movie, which starred Robert Downey Jr as the titular character. Our Tony Stark, however, is no genius, billionaire, philanthropist (he is a playboy). Nor is he Robert Downey Jr, instead his, erm, "play-by" will be revealed at the end of this arc.**

**This issue introduces us to the main characters: Vincent Thomas Olsen, Peter Benjamin Olsen, Wendy Harris, Marvin White, Kyle Rayner and (obviously) Barbara Gordon. Now for some facts about them which won't be talked about in depth in this arc:**

**Vince, Wendy, Marvin, Kyle and Barbara are all 18 years old.**

**Uncle Peter works at the Bludhaven Zoo and takes care of all the birds there.**

**Wendy and Marvin go to Bludhaven Tech, where Wendy double majors in Computer Engineering and Computer Science. Marvin majors in Mechanical Engineering.**

**Barbara and Vince go to Gotham University. Barbara is majoring in Computer Science, while Vince is studying Ornithology and Business.**

**Barbara and Vince met in their Freshman English Class.**

**Also (and this is directed towards Nox) this "saga" is written in arcs and issues. That's so it's in a similar vein to comic books, and because I felt like it. The arc's title is obviously because of the Poke-mania at my school, so do forgive me for any other cheesy titles that will come up. All I have to say is: my friends are fucking lunatics.**

**Now, before I get zapped by lightning, for those whose characters I'm using besides my brother's: be patient. We have to get through this shit first. And besides, you all know I love you guys, right?**

**Anyways, happy belated birthday bro. Sorry about the lateness and the ring!**

**Love your only sister: Aeria**

**Credits:**

**The Olsen Family—Fal**

**Everything Else: DC Comics and Marvel Studios**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardians Saga**

**Arc 1: An Assassin With a Silver Soul**

**Issue #2: Christened in the Fire**

_Gotham City, NJ_

Barbara Gordon was worried. Normally she wouldn't care if one of her fellow students wasn't in class, but this was different. Vince was different. She glanced at his seat, biting down on her lip. She hadn't been able to reach him at all. They had planned to meet out for coffee before class, but he hadn't showed. She had tried calling him but to no avail. Barbara sighed softly, attempting to refocus on her teacher's lecture.

As if getting blown off wasn't enough, she had had to spend the night dealing with Bruce and Dick. Sure was it a jerk move for Bruce to fire and then replace him, but Dick had crossed the line. He was always off with his team of alien supermodels, instead of helping out where he was needed. And attacking Jason had been uncalled for. Surprisingly enough, the former thief had done nothing to purposely provoke Dick, and had only reminded him that he wasn't Robin anymore. That didn't warrant Dick attempting to strangle the sixteen year old. Dick was just being a whiny, backstabbing, son of a bitch.

But then, Barbara could be biased, since she was the one Dick actually left for his team originally.

Thoughts of Dick quickly shifted to ones of her missing classmate. Hazel eyes spared a glance at the empty seat beside her, concern filling her.

Where was he?

* * *

_In an Undisclosed Location_

"Sunovabitch!" Vince screamed as the whip cracked across his back. An elated giggle escaped the masked woman behind him, who just so happened to be carrying the bullwhip. Vince grimaced as he heard her coo loudly.

"Daw, it looks like the little birdy wants to sing." She cracked the whip again, Vince biting his lip to keep from crying out. "Won't you sing for me?"

"Perhaps Panther," a man cut in, green eyes glinting dementedly in the dim light. The man was huge, with massively bulging muscles that seemed too big to have come from simply working out. "He needs some more encouragement."

"That must be the smartest thing you've ever said, Gorilla," the woman replied, walking in front of the eighteen year old boy, whip in hand. She grabbed a fistful of brown hair, forcing Vince to look at her. Grey eyes danced across his face and body, noting the purples, blacks, reds, and blues coating everything she could see. Vince took one, disgusted look at her, before spitting blood in her face. Panther hissed at him, spitting, "You insolent dog! I should kill you now-"

"Now Panther," Gorilla sighed, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "He must be kept alive."

"That's reassuring," Vince groaned, sparing a look down at his chest. In the past few hours, he had been Gorilla's punching bag, Panther's whipping post, and a third man's, called Shark, chew toy. His bones were broken, his flesh torn; hell, he was praying for them to kill him. Thanks to the past he was trying to remove himself from, Vincent was used to inflicting pain, not dealing with the torture they were putting him through. All of his nerves felt like they were on fire, each of them like a live wire, causing him endless agony. Slowly, trying to conceal his pain, Vince met Gorilla's gaze, asking, "Who sent you three? Was it Ra's?"

"You were always his favorite," Panther lamented, turning away from the bou, letting go of his hair in the process. "Thought that you would take over for him someday, become the new Demon Head. But you chose to leave him, leave us, for what? A string of whores? People who will be disgusted when you tell them who you really are? We understand you; we love yo-"

"Spare me your bullshit, Zira," Vince ordered, hissing quietly in pain as the breath he took to speak with that much anger jarred his broken ribs. "You don't give a fuck about me, all you care about is your status in the League of Shadows. How close you are to your little puppet master. I'm not playing your games."

Panther gave him a dangerous look over her shoulder, before cooing: "Shark, cut our Falcon down. He's looking thirsty."

_"Fuck," _Vince thought, wincing as he was finally lowered to the ground. The third man with shockingly bright blue eyes, Shark, muttered something in Arabic, not bothering to remove the chicken wire from around Vincent's wrists. Instead, Shark knocked him to the ground, pinning Vince there with his legs, and slapped a slightly damp cloth over his face, concealing Vince's sight and covering his breathing passages.

"Get the jugs," Shark barked, glaring down at the boy before laughing demonically as Gorilla and Panther handed him large jugs filled to the brim with water.

* * *

_Bludhaven, NJ_

Peter Olsen was about to murder someone. He had gotten the call from the police while at work, and had learned that his nephew's motorcycle had been found abandoned at the side of a road. There was blood everywhere, but Vince was nowhere to be seen. Peter himself was currently pacing back and forth in his kitchen, under the worried gazes of his two tenants. Wendy was crying, while Marvin was holding his half-sister, offering silent support.

"I'm sure Vince is alright, Mr. Olsen," Marvin began softly, noting the pain in the older man's face. "He's gotta be."

"If you'll excuse me," Peter replied quietly, making his way out of the room, pulling his cell from his pocket as he did so. He stared at it for a moment, eyes watering at the thought of his only family in danger. Steeling himself, Peter dialed the one number he had promised that he would never dial. Thankfully, he picked up on the first ring. "Henri? It's Peter. Look, I think he sent someone after Vince. Could you?...Thank you Henri."

Hanging up, Peter looked out the window, praying at his nephew could be found before it was too late.

* * *

_The Undisclosed Location: Two Days Later_

Henri rammed his shoulder into the door of the warehouse, feeling it splinter and crack from the sheer amount of force. He rushed in, eyes landing on the sight of a young man strung up from the ceiling by chicken wire. The young man was covered with blood, and didn't seem to be breathing.

"Vincent," he whispered, walking over to the boy. The shallow rise and fall of his chest showed that the boy was alive, if only just. Henri made quick work of the chicken wire that held the young man up, catching the one who was little more than a child in his eyes. "My child, what monsters have done this to you?"

Breathing deeply in an attempt to control his emotions, Henri decided to drop the boy off at the nearest hospital, realizing that Vincent needed a doctor, and bad.

* * *

_Bludhaven General Hospital_

"How is he?" Peter asked the doctor, once the man had left the operating room. Wendy and Marvin stood beside him, eyes hopeful but expressions grim. The doctor sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Your nephew was injured badly. He has broken ribs, sprained wrists, lacerations across his entire body, internal bleeding, as well as a punctured lung. From all of that, however, he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank god," Wendy breathed, a relieved smile pulling at her lips. Peter, however, was not so relieved. There was something else, there had to be.

"Is there something else, doctor?" He asked, worry lacing his words. The doctor nodded grimly, before inquiring:

"Have you ever heard of peripheral neuropathy, Mr. Olsen?" Peter nodded slowly, as Marvin tilted his head in confusion.

"Peri-what?" the boy asked, furrowing his brow. He was studying to be an engineer, not a doctor. How the hell was he supposed to understand the mumbo jumbo.

"It's where there's extensive damage to the nervous system, caused by disease or trauma," the doctor explained, earning a terrified look from the siblings.

"Is he in any pain from it?" Wendy asked, the hope diminishing from her eyes.

"It depends on how exactly it effects him. Either the pain will be agonizing," the doctor started thoughtfully. "Or there will be none at all. Either way the nerve damage will most likely result in muscle immobility."

"Where is it centralized?" Peter questioned.

"His back exclusively. He must have skidded on it, during the accident," the doctor answered, his tone showing that he didn't exactly want to or cared to know how his patient had gotten injured. Over the years he had spent in Bludhaven, he had learned that it was better not to ask.

"Thank you, Doctor." Peter watched the man leave, thinking back to his past training for something that could help his nephew. It slowly dawned on him, and Peter turned to the siblings, quietly asking: "How would the two of you like to help me with a project?"

"What do you mean?" Marvin inquired, glancing worriedly over at the various hospital rooms, knowing that Vince would soon be placed in one of them.

"It's something that will help Vince regain whatever it is he has lost." Wendy and Marvin exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. If there was something they could do to help their friend, they'd do it.

* * *

_A Week Later_

"Hey Rayner," Vince grinned, seeing his best friend's face pop up on Skype. Kyle grinned in return, running a hand through his messy black hair with a low whistle.

"You look like crap man," Kyle informed him. Vince laughed in reply, before commenting:

"Better than you, man."

"Eh, that's probably true," Kyle conceded, laughing slightly. His eyes lit up as he remembered something: "Hey! Did you get the care package?"

"Yes, and thanks. I needed a new jersey. Gotham Blades, man. That's the team of legends there."

"Sure it is," Kyle replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend. "But all that shit cost me this month's rent, so you better be grateful, Olsen."

"Hey, I'm injured. And I thanked you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyle smiled, before jokingly asking, "So has your 'fairytale princess' visited you again?"

"Firstly, I've never called her that. Secondly, yes, Barbara stopped by earlier this week," Vince stated, smiling dreamily at the memory.

"Dude, you're such a girl," Kyle said, rolling his eyes at Vince's lovesick expression. "Since when have you actually have feelings for some chick?"

"I guess the second I saw her," Vince admitted, remembering how she looked that first day. He snapped out of the daydream as he remembered that he had just been insulted. "And I'm not a girl!"

"Coulda fooled me. Weren't you the one that called me a pussy when I wanted to tell Alex I loved her."

"This is different, Kyle," Vince told him, ignoring Kyle's suddenly smug expression. "I'm different; she's different."

"Geez, the east coast gave you a heart didn't it." Vince snorted at the comment, before offering his friend a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah, it did. I guess I'm a-"

"Guess you're what?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway. Vince turned his head to see Barbara leaning against the frame, a black gift bag in her hand.

"Lucky to know you, babe," Vince said cheekily, tossing in a wink for effect. Hazel eyes rolled and the redhead walked over, tentatively sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the screen and smiled at Kyle.

"You're Kyle right? Vince has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope. Are you Barbara?" Kyle's lips had pulled up into a massive shit-eating grin, one that didn't go unnoticed by Vince.

"That I am," Barbara nodded before returning her attention back to Vince, who was scowling at the screen. She presented the bag to him, proclaiming: "I brought you something."

"Oooh, I like surprises. But I think you being here is the best gift I could ever get, Babs." Even as he spoke, Vince opened the bag, looking in slowly. There was a pause, before he spoke again: "Did you just buy me a shirt?"

"You do need new clothes, man" Kyle joked, earning a laugh from Barbara.

"No, look closer," she told him. Vince eyed her as he lifted the shirt from the bag. It was all black with an electric cerulean circle in the center of it. Within the circle were three blue lightning bolts that started from the edge and met in the middle.

"A Boltman tee? Really Babs?" He asked disappointed, cocking an eyebrow at her. Kyle started cackling at him, while Barbara grinned.

"He is the first American Hero, Vince," Kyle reminded him, between laughs.

"He was an actor!" Vince shot back, scowling at the shirt.

"That's beside the point," Barbara said, lifting a hand to smooth Vince's messy hair. "He was a symbol of hope for everyone. Back then, there wasn't a Superman to save the day. The Boltman reassured people that everything was going to work out in the end."

"So you're trying to tell me that this isn't the end of the world?" Vince asked quietly, leaning into the feather light touch on his head, wide brown eyes looking up at the redhead.

"Exactly," Barbara replied, smiling gently at him. Vince stared back at her, a warm smile spreading across his face. Unnoticed by either of them, Kyle had silently ended the Skype call, giving them privacy. Brown eyes darted down to pale pink lips, before going back to hazel eyes.

"Barbara..." Vince started to sit up, moving to brush his lips against hers, only for his face to become contorted with pain. He collapsed back on the hospital bed, struggling to will the pain away, not willing to press the button for morphine when she was around.

Barbara watched him sadly, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his cheek. Straightening up, she got off the bed, "I-I have to go."

She almost ran from the room, heart pounding in her chest. It didn't slow as she stepped in the elevator, biting her lip harshly as she reprimanded herself. She had gotten out of a very serious relationship with Dick not too long ago, and no matter how attractive Vince was, she couldn't just jump into a new relationship, no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn't fair to him. But that hadn't stopped her when she heard about the accident. She had been reading an old e-mail from Dick, still feeling the sting of betrayal and hurt, even though it had lessened, until her father walked in.

_'Your friend's motorcycle was in an accident,'_ he had informed her, watching her for any chance of a breakdown. _'There's blood, but no body.'_

She had closed down her laptop, forgetting all about Dick and his alien girlfriend, and suited up. Barbara had hunted through Gotham, searching for her friend. Bruce and the new Robin, Jason, had found her pounding her fist into a drug dealer's face. Bruce had pulled her aside, telling her to control her emotions, while Jason had offered to help the search. The two nights of searching had given them nothing, but it had been Jason who had refused to give in to any despair. He had asked if Vince was a 'Dick' and then decided that eventually they'd find her friend, no matter what. It had surprised her, as Jason was normally unwilling to do anything other than kicking ass. Barbara smiled slightly: Jason would make a good Robin.

Speaking of the devil, Jason was seated on the trunk of her car, eating what appeared to be a chili dog. The teen grinned at her, mouth full of food, and waved.

"Swallow before you speak, Jay," she ordered, earning an annoyed look for the order. Jason swallowed, mock-glaring at her.

"Yes Alfred," he groaned, hopping off the hood of her car. "How is he?"

"Alive," she replied, uncomfortable with the subject. Jason rolled his eyes, and got into her car. Barbara walked over to the driver's side, and got in, cocking an eyebrow at her passenger. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"You got him a stupid gift," Jason informed her, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh really?" she replied, glaring at him, until the sixteen year old put the cigarette away. Jason gave her a look as though she was an idiot, before drawling:

"Yeah. He didn't want a fucking Boltdude shirt."

"You don't even know him," Barbara replied, annoyance filtering through her as she backed out of her parking spot.

"I don't," Jason conceded, looking out the window. "But if I was lying in bed unable to move, I'd want at least a kiss from a pretty girl."

"We're not together, so-"

"But you want to be, I can tell," Jason stated, smiling knowingly. "And you're totally obvious when you're daydreaming of him."

"I am not," she replied indignantly. She paused, a realization dawning on her: "This doesn't sound like you, Jaybird."

Jason bristled at the nickname, but managed to keep his smile as he admitted; "Alfred gets all sage-like when he bakes cookies. He talks a lot."

"Of course," Barbara smiled. Alfred was many things: butler, chef, former secret agent, counselor, and apparently now a matchmaker. Maybe she should try what Alfred was urging her through Jay to do. Maybe she should take a chance.

* * *

_Olsen Household_

_Bludhaven, NJ_

_The Next Day_

"Uncle Peter, Wendy's abusing me!" Vince yelled as Marvin and Wendy half carried him towards the couch.

"I'm sure you deserve it," Peter commented wryly, walking out of the kitchen carrying a slim metal box. Vince glared at him as he was dropped onto the couch. Marvin stretched, as Wendy complained to Vince:

"You know, you're really heavy. Maybe you should lay off the pizza."

"And the meatloaf," Marvin joined in, rolling his shoulders back.

"First you tell them the secret, then you let them abuse me. How is this deserved?" Vince whined. Wendy giggled at him, while Marvin rolled his eyes.

"He's whiny for a Shadow," Marvin commented, smirking at Vince, who pouted slightly.

"Ex-Shadow," Vince groaned. He shot his Uncle another look, before asking, "There a reason I'm back so soon? The doc said that I needed to stay for another two weeks."

"We have a gift for you," Peter told him, showing him the metal box. Looking closely, Vince could see what appeared to be metal feathers covering it.

"We reengineered your wings," Marvin explained. "They'd attach through false endings that will mimic a completely healthy nerve ending, therefore nixing the peripheral neuropathy damage thingie."

"So I'll always be wearing my wings?" Vince asked, quickly shaking his head. He wasn't about to walk around with giant wings declaring his past for all to see. "I'm not going to do that."

"They'll save your back; keep you from drowning in pain," Wendy told him gently. She then offered him an evil, villainous grin. "And besides, it's a big fuck you to the ones who did this to you."

Vince pondered it for a moment, before nodding slowly, "What about my suit? Did you guys get the chance to deal with my suit?"

"We've made a few altercations," Peter said, frowning slightly. "But I don't-"

"Including a comm-link and a few new weapons," Marvin cut in, grinning.

"I don't think you should wear it. Then again, we tried to run, to leave that life, but they still managed to find us. Perhaps the best thing to do is stand tall," Peter stated thoughtfully, a deep sadness lacing his words. "I don't wish for you to be in danger, but I know you. You won't rest until you get even. The least I can do to better protect you, is to give you a line of defense."

"You do know me," Vince agreed. "But remember, I was one of the best. They caught me off guard, but it won't happen again."

"And when you kick their asses-" Wendy started. Marvin finished it for her, smiling at Vince.

"-We'll be there."

Vince gave them a confused look, "No you won't. And before you try to become my sidekicks: I don't work well with others."

"Well, that's too bad," Wendy said, sitting beside him. "You'll have to learn to."

Vince nodded, a smile pulling at his lips, "Alright. Let's suit up."

It was over an hour before Wendy barged into Vince's room, demanding to know what was taking him so damn long. Upon seeing, she stood there, frozen. Vince sat on his bed, fully dressed in the suit they had created for him. It consisted of a skintight Kevlar and spandex black bodysuit with an attached hood. Over top of the bodysuit, he wore a dark grey shinobi shozoku, with the obi being a shade lighter. To cover his lower face he wore a grey buccal mask, leaving only his eyes uncovered. But none of that was what made her freeze. Large titanium wings were wrapping themselves around him, with gloved fingers lightly stroking the metal feathers. Vince looked up to see her, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, this isn't the weirdest thing you've walked in on me doing."

* * *

_Couple Of Weeks Later_

Bludhaven had a new defender, it seemed. A winged ninja who stalked the night. There were no pictures, only firsthand accounts. Someone they could use on their side, if the Queens' fears were right.

"I'm sure you know what to do, Agent Nakamura." A young Asian man smiled slightly, pressing his ear closer to the smartphone in his hand.

"Call me McCloud, doll. And tell the Queen that it'll be done." He ended the call, and turned his gaze to the night sky. They called the vigilante the Falcon, due to his grace and speed. How fitting was it then, to send in a fox.

* * *

**So now we have plot. A little bit of it, but it's still there. Obviously, I took a few liberties with the 'verse, but this is AU so… *shrugs***

**Now to actual story notes: finally I introduced Jay, while also detailing what had happened recently. So yes, Barbara is Batgirl. Yes, Dick Grayson is currently Discowing. And is banging Koriand'r. And left Barb for her. Yes, Jason is Robin and is seemingly nicer. In actuality, that's only because it's early in his career as Robin. In the comics, Jason was actually a ton nicer/happier when he had just been adopted by Bruce and made into Robin. It's after that, while Bruce is sulking heavily because Dick doesn't want to spend time with him, when Jason becomes the dark and broody guy we all know and love (to hate in some people's case).**

**So he's the Falcon now….and has giant metal wings attached to his body. Bet everyone on the site is confused about that shit. But he needed an arc reactor. So he got one XD**

**Let's see, since Nox whined, and my brother brought up the question as well as a few others: there is a reason there isn't much detail in this story. In truth, I'm writing these issues like comic books, which is short and to the point, as opposed to writing full length novels. As much fun as it would be to spend 50,000 words describing a butterfly flapping its wings in this story, I don't have the time or temperament for that. Besides, I have to write a ton of stories, including the next one, which is a rip-off of Final Fantasy. Seriously, there's ****_CRYSTALS _****everywhere ;)**

**Also, I needed to have a shout out to the Bolty One, since he has to wait the longest before he gets his own story.**

**Credits:**

**The Olsen Family—Fal**

**Nakamura Lea "McCloud"—Nox the Great**

**The Boltman—The Bolty One**

**Everything Else—DC Comics and Marvel Studios**

**Replies:**

**Nox The Great And All-Powerful—Thanks for the compliments, the intro was pretty hard to write actually. How to balance the emotions within it? XD and yes that story is going to be important. Plus, it totally fits his character theme. I just nixed the whole part about Set trying to seduce Horus to prove his dominance part. And the semen-lettuce sandwich. Um, Wendy was given a very Barbara-esque personality in the comics, so I had to take a few liberties there. Yeah, the Kyle and Vince scene was based off of typical conversations between me and my friends. We're jackasses to each other, but we know when to draw the line (as you very well know). And you have one of your characters in this arc (Lea), so you have to wait for sometime before you get the other. And Vergie? Just call her by her real name, not one of the many nicknames you've come up for her.**

**Ice Jazz Elleth—Firstly, I'm blaming my brother if there's anything in this story that doesn't live up to the hype he's putting out for it. What you wrote…that is extremely high praise for this little story. Thank you so much. I try to cover as much as I can without giving everything away, but obviously there's only so much I can do. Especially with the fact that I have to redesign the DC universe around this idea. I hope I can do everyone justice, and that I can live up to everyone's expectations. Thank you again.**

**Thisguy720—Crystalline hero? I've never heard of one of those XD Thanks Icy, even if your comment was forced.**

**Falcon himself—Need you always say balls, brother? It's not a 'wonderful thing', but you're welcome. OCs are tricky as a whole, however. If people don't like OCs in fanfiction, they aren't going to like the characters no matter how well-written they are. If they do like OCs, they'll like the character based on their view of it. I'm going to write them as I would write a canon, and as in-character as I can, but I'm not expecting everyone to like the characters. Even if I like them.**

**TotallyNotTheBoltman—You know, I think you're right. We are missing that perfect add-in of electricity. Where's Static when you need him? Unfortunately, it appears that if we were to stay in the timeline shown by the Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One movies, it appears that you may have to wait some time. Do not fear, however, as the character you speak of will be a part of several stories, as he is, of course, the First Guardian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardians Saga**

**Arc 1: Assassin With a Silver Soul**

**Issue 3: Pulled From Ashes**

_A Month Later_

_Bludhaven, NJ_

The Falcon spun around, fist smashing into the jaw of the bank robber, before lifting in the air, wings beating, to avoid a kick aimed towards the back of his knees. He flew up above his attackers, biting back a quip.

The goal was that Ra's people realized where he was, realized that he was still fighting. Then he could get revenge for his mistreatment. Unfortunately, it seemed, that in the meanwhile Vince had to perform mundane tasks such as stopping bank robberies. It wasn't his thing, and besides, he had bigger fish to fry. Falcon swooped down, and with a swift motion, knocked both robbers out, before flying up to a nearby roof. Vince looked down at his hands, imaging for a moment that they were covered with blood. He grimaced under his buccal mask, the thought reminding him too much of his past. The past his Uncle had pulled him from when he was thirteen. Only five years ago.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice behind him said. Falcon spun around, fists clenching as he slid effortlessly into a fighting stance. What greeted him wasn't the Shadow Assassin he was expecting. Instead, a young Japanese man stood there, dressed in an expensive black suit. Falcon regarded him coldly, waiting for the man to speak, not moving out of his stance. The man raised an eyebrow, and spoke calmly, "We've been watching you-"

"Who's we?" Falcon growled, eyes narrowing. The man wasn't a member of the League of Shadows, that much was painfully clear to Vincent. Looking closely, he could spot various shadowed tattoos on the man's neck and on his arms, hidden almost entirely by his shirt's and jacket's sleeves. If Vince were to guess, he'd say that the man was Yakuza. Which begged the question as to what the Yakuza was doing in New Jersey. And talking to a vigilante.

"-And you've done some real good for this city. We want to know if you want to do more."

"Not interested," Vince replied, flapping his wings in preparation of flying away.

"If you change your mind, I'm Agent Lea Nakamura of Argent Agency Task-" Before Lea could finish, however, the Falcon had already flown off. "-Force X."

"What was that about, Fal?" Wendy asked, her voice crackling in Vince's ear. Wendy had decided that she would be his eyes and ears in the city, and had hacked into the camera feed all over Bludhaven. Marvin was chosen to be the mechanic and weapon designer for him, and had created bandoliers to hold ten throwing knives. The bandoliers, while crossing over his chest, were designed as to not get in the way of the wings, and crossed low on his back, in order to bypass the wings.

"Just some asshole, Proxy," Vince answered, scowling beneath his mask.

"I can try to hack into the BPD database in order to find this guy."

"It doesn't matter. We have to focus on drawing out the Shadows."

"But don't you find this suspicious?" Wendy asked, disapproval lacing her tone. Vince let out a warning growl, glaring as he flew through the sky. The others, while allowing him to heal his trauma with violence, weren't the most approving of it. Marvin and Wendy both openly stated that they believed that it was an attempt at salvaging his ego through vigilantism. His Uncle, however, had figured that it was his training pulling through. The urge, the instinct, to hunt, to kill. To be the predator that stalks its prey. The Shadows finding him had been a catalyst; the predator forced into a corner, beaten and bloodied. It was in his nature to lash out, try to fight back. Every creature did, when it was wounded.

In truth, Vince didn't know what it was for him anymore. He wanted to attack; to show that he wasn't powerless. But was he just trying to feed his ego?

"It was, but I doubt you'll find anything on him," Vince stated after a moment.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Falcon grunted in reply, eyes scanning the night for the next crime.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_San Francisco, CA_

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. He had been surfing the internet in his apartment, waiting for Alex to get back from her class, when he had stumbled across a video from Bludhaven. The video, while shitty, showed a ninja taking on a large group of thugs. The fighting was impressive, and highly unique, but Kyle had seen it all before.

"Vincent Thomas Olsen," he began the second Vince picked up the phone. "I am going to beat the shit out of you."

"What'd I do?" Vince mumbled, sounding absolutely exhausted. For a moment, Kyle felt a tad guilty for some bizarre reason, but he pressed on, willing to let the subject drop out of misplaced guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me that you changed your name to Danny Rand?"

"Who?"

"Why are you running around trying to hold back the storm?"

"You're not making any sense, man. I'm going back to sleep." Kyle sighed, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Since when have you decided to use your ninja powers to fight crime in Bludhaven?"

"What?!" Vince was awake now, Kyle could tell from the shock, and horror, in his friend's voice. That and the fact that it had jumped up an octave.

"And before you start to deny it, I can tell it's you."

"Where is it?" Vince growled, alert. Kyle shook his head, before replying.

"I'll send you the link."

"Fuck."

"Your style is pretty recognizable, Olsen," Kyle explained as Vince let out a string of curses. "For me, at least. Since I, you know, witnessed you save my life about fifty times in high school."

"You were an easy target for bullies...fuck how did I not notice-"

"What do you call yourself?" Kyle inquired, curious about the sudden change into vigilantism.

"What? Oh, uh, Falcon." Kyle nodded, making a quiet sound of approval. The name fit Vince well, surprisingly enough. He had just never thought of Vince as a hero.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

_Gotham City, NJ_

"What do you think of this Bludhaven hero?" Barbara asked, staring at Vince. Vince smiled slightly, taking a sip of his coffee. The two were in Starbucks, and had just gotten their coffee and sat down in a secluded corner. The fact that Bludhaven finally had its own 'Batman' had been on the news nonstop as of late. Bruce, naturally, wanted to investigate this newfound hero extensively, but most of what he had found were dead ends. Barbara and Jason were curious, but not especially eager to look into it. As Jason had rationalized: _'We don't run into Metropolis to fight crime, do we? Vigilantes are like Crime Lords: they all got their own turf.' _Needless to say, Bruce hadn't liked that response.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Vince admitted, pondering his 'night job'. He had found himself enjoying being a hero to the city, it made him feel like he was making a difference. "He seems like he has good intentions though."

Barbara nodded in agreement, thinking about Gotham's guardian Bats, "I guess you could say the same thing for Gotham."

"Yeah, but Batman and Robin seem a little shady," Vince grinned, earning a laugh from Barbara. "However Batgirl looks hot, I have to say."

"She'd kick your ass if you even tried," Barbara replied, smirking at him, the smirk born from the other thoughts running through her mind of what Batgirl would do to him.

"I'd let her," Vince nodded. "But I'm not one to fantasize of sexy spandex-clad bats."

"Really?" Barbara asked, trying to ignore his unintended compliment. After all, he didn't know she was Batgirl.

"Yup. Fantasy can't beat reality, babe. Besides of all the girls in Gotham, I'd rather fantasize about someone else."

"Who?" Barbara inquired, studying him. He was a flirt, this was a solid fact proven time and time again. Him calling her 'babe', no matter how often he did, was just his gut reaction to the fact that she was a girl. It didn't mean that he had feelings for her. But, if he did… Vince smiled to himself, meeting her curious hazel gaze.

"Well, she's-" His voice died off as his phone rang. He answered it, smiling apologetically at Barbara. "Olsen."

"Vince," Uncle Peter began frantically. "Stay away from-GAH!"

There was a sound of snapping, of crashing and banging, as Vince shouted: "Uncle Peter!"

The line went dead with a sickening crunch, leaving Vince's worry and panic to rise. Wendy and Marvin were at a movie, so the only one at home was his Uncle. He turned to Barbara, eyes wild, "Fuck, Babs, my Uncle-"

"I'll drive," she told him, grabbing her stuff and leading him out of Starbucks and towards her car. They drove silently, with Vince trying frantically to call his Uncle back. Barbara watched him out of the corner of her eye, heart pounding in her ears. She had a sick feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

She had her answer when they pulled into the driveway. The door to the house was splintered off its hinges, like someone had smashed right through it. Vince ran into his house, Barbara on his heels, ignoring the signs of wreckage around them. Barbara, however, took note of it, piecing together what had happened. It became all too obvious, once her eyes landed on the crumbled body in the kitchen. Vince let out an agonized scream, a pure physical manifestation of his pain and grief, as he collapsed by the body, cradling his Uncle's corpse in his arms. Barbara turned away from him, pulling out her cell to call the police, heart clenching painfully.

Once he had quieted, Vince let a sort of numbness take over. He watched as a coroner took his Uncle Peter's body away, numbly answering the policeman's questions. And then, and only then, after everyone had left, did he break through the numbness with the rage of a caged animal.

If that was how Gorilla wanted to play, then The Falcon would play alright. The Falcon would rip his fucking throat out. And if the bastard begged for mercy, for forgiveness, then The Falcon would show him the same amount the monster had shown his Uncle Peter.

None.

* * *

**Hehe, don't kill me for the shortness of all this. I've been given orders to write all the up to the equivalent of Age of Ultron. Including Guardians of the Galaxy. So it has to be shorter if I want to keep my muse. Which I keep in a box labeled muse. *finds box and pokes muse***

**It's been a bit hectic for me recently, hence why this is so late. I've been slammed with school work, since my teachers plot to give all the work at once. Its stressful, but at least something awesome happened in one of my classes. My teacher was lecturing us on analyzing people, and decided to call me out. She started to psychoanalyze me, before giving up and stating: "She's Iron Man." I was completely positive that she was just trying to see if everyone was listening to her lecture, until my entire class agreed with her. So apparently…my real name is Tony Stark.**

**I'm really sorry guys that this is so late, don't slaughter me yet. Not before I get a chance to try out that ****crystal ****healing thingie. Now, onto actual story related notes. No matter what universe, no matter how the character of Vincent is written, there is always one thing destined to happen. This thing is his Uncle's death. Peter is a character much like Alfred. He's in the background, and a story can exist without him, but the character cannot be the same once he is gone. Vince is dependent on his Uncle, who is more like a father to him. Peter, while maybe not playing a central role in this story, is important to the character behind Vincent. Killing him off is the most unfortunately necessary thing for this story. Which sucks, since Uncle Peter is my favorite character.**

**We're reintroduced to Agent Nakamura "McCloud" Lea, who appears to be Yakuza. He also happens to claim to be a member of Argent Agency Task Force X, which is an actual DC comics organization, it just doesn't go by that name exactly. It's been known as the Argent Agency, and separately as Task Force X. *grins* I just combined the two. Obviously this chapter showcases the fact that this is an angry, vengeful Falcon/Vince, and an early version of Proxy. Wendy hasn't quite mastered any true hacking skills, nor is Marvin a mechanical genius by any means. Although those bandoliers will prove useful in crimefighting. We also get to see Kyle using his magic psychic abilities (read: the internet) to figure out who Falcon actually is. In all honesty, if Tim Drake can figure out the identities of the Batfamily simply by recognizing a flip he had seen, Kyle was bound to recognize Vince's fighting style as the two of them knew each other.**

**This chapter has a more important reveal in it, however. The one snippet we see of Jason, that one line. Obviously, the grace period as Robin has passed. He's starting on a darker path, one which we may see more of later on in the saga *wink wink***

**The Olsen Family—Fal**

**Nakamura Lea "McCloud"—Nox the Great**

**Everything Else—DC Comics and Marvel Studios**

**Replies:**

**Nox—You often flail so I'm not surprised. And thanks mate, I try not to. Yes, Lea is amusing, isn't he? To. bad he's gonna [censored due to spoilers]. And that depends on what you think youknowwhat is. MI-6 perhaps, as Lea attempts to be the Japanese James Bond (it fails miserably though). And yes, I'm going to write Kole. Or maybe I'm actually going to write The Incredible [censored]. That all depends on the muse box. And how about I write Ren a glorious death scene so I never have to use her? XD And will I finish? Heh, no promises.**

**Ice Jazz Elleth—I think you're the nicest reviewer in all of history. All of these compliments, honestly I have no idea how this story is gonna be able to live up to them. I had to throw in a bit of humor, even if it was only for a short bit, and Bolt is the best scapegoat for that. Unfortunately, we don't get to see much of a heroic Falcon, though.**

**Thank you for the praise, and I'll try to do everything justice.**


End file.
